Necina Emberblast
OOC Note: Necina is a work in progress as this is my first RP toon, and I hope to make her a good one. :) Things will be edited, added, removed, etcetera, as I learn more about lore. ''Why am I so lazy.'' = Personality = ((REVAMP TIME AW YEAH.)) ((Because I want to make this character fun and lax, not strenuous, I'm going to change what she ends up as (meaning as I approach the endgame), and because I haven't played in a while and I haven't roleplayed her much, I see no reason why I can't. Though, I will likely write an opportunity for madness, just so that idea isn't completely trashed.)) Necina is a hard-working Mage who tends to be very blunt, to the point of seeming rude. She may come off as cold at first, and she is very rarely the first to spark any sort of social interaction. If she sees someone who needs her aid in battle, she will silently assist them. If you do start a conversation with her, she may try to focus it more on you than on herself, and she may eventually warm up to you. However, her personality is slowly changing as she becomes stronger, and whether it's for better or for worse is up to others to decide. As her powers develop, her addiction to magic grows stronger. As a result, she delves deeper and deeper into Fel magic and the magic of the Legion, eventually transforming (for lack of a better term) from the average Mage into a Blood Mage. This also seems to strengthen and twist her memory of the death of her twin brother Asturon. These memories along with her addiction is gradually making her more and more outgoing, wicked, and on the borderline of the "maniac" part of Pyro Maniac. Some may even say that she's edging towards becoming Ax Crazy, but the peak of her madness is unlikely to reach that. Though her sanity does begin to lack and her addiction to magic does become very strong, she manages to keep the addiction under control just enough to ensure that she remains a Blood Elf and does not become Wretched. = Physical Appearance = Necina has a mane of white hair that cascades down her back and over her shoulders, a majority of it kept out of her eyes by a golden crown studded with red and green gems. Her cold black-lined eyes glow a faint green color at first, and eventually grow warmer and glow greener and stronger as she gains power. Her face is narrow, yet smooth. She has an average bust, and a thin body that has just barely been toned by her adventuring. She almost always wears red and black, but can occasionally be seen wearing something else. She always wears a necklace holding a red crystal that has an enchanted golden case (example picture to be added soon, hopefully) around it that protects the crystal and attaches it to the string of the necklace. On one side of the casing is inscribed "Asturon Emberblast," and her own name is inscribed on the other side. = History = I am currently (sort of) writing a series of one-shots involving Necina's history and a peek into what her brother was like. I will post these on the FanFiction.net website when they are finished and will put the links here. It could take a short while, but it'll be there soon when I can get myself to finish them, which is hopefully pretty soon. Category:Blood_Elf Category:Horde_Mage Category:Horde